The Girl at The Gate
by Arionyxle
Summary: Aku melihatnya, gadis itu berdiri di depan pintu gerbang. Dia amat cantik, berbalut gaun putih dan menggenggam setangkai mawar putih pula. Semakin cantik, karena pendar purnama menyinari tubuhnya. AU. A mystery-fic with Sakura-centric.


Disclaimer  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**THE GIRL AT THE GATE  
**Sakura's Point of View

* * *

Suasana malam yang terasa amat mencekam; rindang daun di pepohonan kian bergesek liar dan serasa mengusik hatiku yang memang tengah terkatung dalam gundah, angin yang menyibak lentera sinar bulan menghantarkan cahaya keemasannya menuju bumi tanpa perantara sehelai benangpun.

Naluriku serasa bergetar dalam lingkaran kebisuan dan kabut malam. Sepuluh menit yang lalu kudengar kabar yang membuat hatiku tersentak dan terlonjak...kakek tua itu sedang menjalani masa kritis dalam penyakitnya yang memang sudah menahun.

Aku mengenalnya semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu sejak aku pindah ke Konohagakure. Saat itu ia masih terlihat amat sehat dan masih bisa tersenyum ramah terhadap siapa saja yang menyapanya.

Bergegas kukenakan jaket tebal sebagai penghangat malam yang memang tak pernah luput dari keangkuhan sang pengembara kebekuan, lekas kukunci pintu kemudian. Kujejaki setiap langkah menyusuri jalanan setapak menuju rumah kakek tua itu. Rumahnya tak cukup jauh memang dari rumahku, tapi setidaknya jarak itulah yang memaksaku harus berjalan.

Kulihat di pinggiran jalan kecil ini;semak-semak belukar tertata liar tanpa perawatan, hal ini kutemui sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya.

...

Tak banyak waktu kuhabiskan untuk smpai ke rumahnya...rumahnya yang tak berpagar, berhasil menampilkan sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar dan bergaya klasik itu. Di depannya atau di bagian beranda rumah terdapat pijakan-pijakan tangga yang lumayan tinggi juga.

Kutatap pintu rumah setibanya aku disana dengan harapan mudah-mudahan saja kedatanganku tidak mengusik waktu istirahat malamnya.

"Permisi..." itulah kata pertama yang kuucapkan sembari mengetuk pintu bebarapa kali. Kulirik kemudian keadaan di sekelilingku...sepi. Telingaku menangkap derap langkah seseorang mendekati pintu dari arah dalam.

"Nona Haruno, kebetulan sekali Anda datang." ucap perempuan berumur setelah ia membukakan pintu untukku.

"Saya mendengar keadaan Kakek Jiraiya semakin memburuk, maka dari itu secepatnya saya datang kemari..." jelasku runtut dan terkesan basa-basi. "Boleh saya melihat kondisi Kakek Jiraiya sekarang?"

"Saat ini Tuan Jiraiya tengah diperiksa oleh dokter, sebaiknya Nona Haruno menunggu di dalam," ucap perempuan yang biasa di panggil Nenek Chiyo menjelaskan. Tapi, entah kenapa aku lebih nyaman untuk menunggu di tangga beranda rumah, segeralah kutolak secara halus tawaran Nenek Chiyo tersebut.

Kududuk lalu di tangga teratas beranda itu. Malam memang telah larut, tapi tak sedikitpun kudengar lolongan srigala dari tempat peraduannya. Malam ini sungguh-sungguh dingin dan sunyi.

Kuputar memoriku pada kenangan kurang lebih setahun yang lalu bersama Kakek Jiraiya saat ia terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya dan tentunya karena penyakit usia tua yang dideritanya. Ketika itu ia pernah bercerita kepadaku mengenai masa mudanya.

**~Flashback~**

Pria tua bernama Jiraiya itu kurasakan menggenggam jemariku dengan perlahan sekali, "Namanya Tsunade, dia meninggal saat usianya yang masih sangat muda yaitu 18 tahun...dia kekasihku."

Aku pun berani bertanya kemudian, "Kenapa dia meninggal?"

Dengan suaranya yang sudah terdengar serak, dia berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, "Saat dia meninggal...dia berada dalam pelukanku dan kasih sayangku. Penyakit leukimianya hanya mampu mempertahankan hidupnya sampai dia berusia 18 tahun."

"Apa dia berkata sesuatu sebelum dia meninggal?" kulanjutkan pertanyaanku .

Tampaknya kakek tua itu tengah bermain dengan memorinya, hal ini bisa dimaklumi karena memang usianya sekarang sudah menginjak 80 tahun, "Tentu saja...dia pernah bilang, dia akan datang kelak di saat aku meninggal dan menjemputku untuk ikut bersamanya ke surga."

Aku sedikit tergelitik mendengarnya, tapi ku tak sampai hati menunjukkan ekspresi ini padanya.

"Dia sangat cantik, Sakura...rambutnya yang berwarna emas pucat dan bola mata coklatnya. Setidaknya, di saat aku meninggal kelak, aku akan memberikan fotonya kepadamu."

**~Flashback end~ **

Kuterlonjak begitu merasa seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Nenek Chiyo memberitahuku bahwa dokter muda yang dikenal bernama Shizune itu telah keluar dari ruangan Kakek Jiraiya. Sekarang, aku pun dapat menemui kakek tua itu untuk sekedarnya mengucapkan selamat malam.

Lima belas menit bukanlah waktu yang lama untukku menemui Kakek Jiraiya, pasalnya dokter telah mengintrupsikan agar Kakek JIraiya lekas tidur dan istirahat.

Ketika kubuka pintu kamar, Kakek Jiraiya langsung menatapku dengan sorotan mata hitamnya. Disana pula tampak adik perempuan Kakek JIraiya yaitu Bibi Kushina tengah menyuapinya dengan semangkuk bubur. Disambutnya aku dengan senyuman ramahnya...kulihat keadaannya begitu memprihatinkan, keseluruhan kulitnya hampir menjadi keriput dan rona pasi terpancar jelas dari warna kulitnya. Kubisikan sesuatu pada Bibi Kushina untuk menggantikan sejenak pekerjaannya kepadaku, ia mengangguk dan menyerahkan mangkuk bubur itu padaku. Setidaknya Bibi Kushina dapat beristirahat meski sejenak.

Kusuapi kakek tua itu dengan amat hati-hati sambil diselingi lelucon ringan yang membuatnya tampak tertawa renyah. Sungguh bahagia sekali aku saat ini. Setelah selesai menyuapi, kuambil sebuah buku cerita dongeng di atas lemari buku di kamar itu, lalu aku pun mulai membacakan sebuah dongeng untuk mengantarkan Kakek Jiraiya pada tidur malamnya.

"Alkisah... Tersebutlah seorang peri di Negeri Antah berantah..."

Detik-detik waktu berlalu saat kuceritakan dongeng tersebut, Kakek Jiraiya terlihat mendengarkan dengan seksama.

.

.

"...Selesai," Kakek Jiraiya nampak telah lelap seusainya kuceritakan sebuah fairy tale sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Kulihat pula Bibi Kushina telah terlelap di sofanya. Kurasa aku pun harus pulang.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Nenek Chiyo selaku pekerja di rumah itu, aku pun bergegas pulang. Namun, kali ini kupilih jalan memutar arah melalui halaman belakang rumah Kakek Jiraiya dan memang jalan itu sedikit lebih dekat dengan jarak ke rumahku. Halaman belakangnya tidak terlalu besar, tapi tampak bersih...halaman ini berujung pada sebuah jalan setapak kecil yang dihubungkan dengan sebuah pintu gerbang.

Kini pun kakiku telah berpijak pada jalan setapak dan meninggalkan halaman rumah Kakek Jiraiya. Dinginnya malam kian menyiksa tubuhku, berkali-kali kueratkan jaketku. Di jalan setapak ini dihiasi sederetan pohon bunga mawar putih yang tengah bermekaran. Dari kejauhan kulihat seorang perempuan tengah berdiri di pintu gerbang di ujung jalan setapak ini...memang jarak pintu gerbang itu masih terlalu jauh dariku, tapi aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas bahwa disana ada seseorang.

Dengan melanjutkan langkahku di jalan setapak ini hingga akhirnya menuntunku untuk berpapasan dengan seseorang di depan pintu gerbang yang kulihat tadi. Nampak pantulan bulan purnama berpijar menyinari tubuh orang itu...seorang wanita muda.

Ia tampak terdiam dan bersender di pintu gerbang. Sorot mata berbola mata coklat terang itu sontak menatap ke arahku, seketika itu juga perasaan takut menyeruak dalam hatiku.

"Tak ada alasan kau untuk takut kepadaku," ucap wanita itu tiba-tiba. Rambut pucat keemasannya nampak berkibar-kibar tertiup angin malam, kulihat pula di genggaman tangannya setangkai bunga mawar putih.

Kala itu kuhentikan langkahku juga...dan sekarang ia tepat berada di hadapanku. Aku pun semakin dapat melihat jelas wajahnya yang memang sangat cantik; kulitnya putih pucat berbalut gaun putih yang terang.

"Kudatang malam ini untuk menepati janjiku terhadap seseorang. Demi cinta dan keabadian di surga..." hembusan napasnya begitu dingin terasa, ia pun berlalu.

Kutatap kepergiannya hingga ia pun lenyap di balik pelupuk mataku untuk menaiki tangga rumah Kakek Jiraiya, "Apa ia kerabat jauh Kakek Jiraiya?"

**...**

Esok paginya, belum sempat kuseruput teh hangatku atau setidaknya membaca selembar koran, kudapati kabar kalau Kakek Jiraiya telah menghadap Sang Pencipta sepenuhnya. Hatiku tertusuk sakit sekali; semalam adalah kali terakhirku untuk bertemu dengannya dan membacakan sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur untuknya.

Aku pun bergegas menuju rumahnya, kulewati jalan yang semalam kupakai untuk pulang. Ingatanku masih tajam untuk mengingat seorang wanita yang kutemui tadi malam. Kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar nampak berguguran dari tangkainya dan membuat sepanjang jalan dipenuhi kelopak bunga berwarna putih itu. Aku semakin merasakan ada kejanggalan yang aku sendiri pun tidak tahu itu apa.

Sesampainya di rumah Kakek Jiraiya, tampak para kerabat jauh maupun dekat berdatangan untuk mengucapkan kata bela sungkawa atas meninggalnya Kakek Jiraiya. Kedatanganku disana langsung disambut pelukan Nenek Chiyo.

"Nona Haruno...kau lihat? Jasad Tuan Jiraiya terlihat sangat berseri di hari kematiannya," ucap Nenek Chiyo yang kulihat pula tak luput meneteskan airmata. "Terimakasih juga atas bunga mawar putihnya semalam."

Tunggu... Bunga mawar putih apa? Seingatku saat datang kesini tadi malam, aku tak memberi Kakek Jiraiya bunga mawar putih. Kemudian, kutarik lengan Nenek Chiyo ke dapur, dimana disini tidak akan ada orang yang mengetahui atau setidaknya mendengar perbincangan kami berdua.

"Ada yang ingin saya ralat dari pernyataanmu... Pertama, tadi malam Nenek tahu sendiri kalau saya tidak membawa benda apapun ke rumah Kakek Jiraiya. Kedua, saya sama sekali tidak berniat membawa bunga mawar putihmembawa bunga mawar putih, Nenek tahu sendiri bukan kalau bunga mawar putih itu perlambang duka cita?" ucapku panjang lebar menjelaskan.

"Tapi... Tidak ada siapapun yang datang tadi malam kecuali kau."

Aku sedikit mengatur emosiku, "Sebenarnya tadi malam kulihat seorang wanita memasuki rumah ini dan di tangannya dia membawa bunga mawar putih, kukira itu kerabat jauh Kakek Jiraiya?"

"Mustahil..." ucap Nenek Chiyo lemas.

Memang mustahil kalau pada kenyataannya tidak ada seorang pun yang datang tadi malam setelahku. Tapi, tidak mungkin aku salah lihat kalau wanita itu masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Atau...

**... **

Seusai pemakaman Kakek Jiraiya yang diselimuti kabut duka dari para keluarga, sahabat ataupun kolega. Bibi Kushina dititipkan sebuah wasiat dari Kakek Jiraiya untuk memberiku selembar foto Tsunade...kekasih Kakek Jiraiya. Hatiku tiba-tiba berdebar tak beraturan setelah kulihat sosok wanita di foto itu; berambut pucat keemasan, bermata coklat cerah dan berparas cantik...sungguh amat persis dengan wanita yang kutemui di pintu gerbang tadi malam.

Janji itu telah ia tepati, sebuah janji yang terikat dalam satu jalan yaitu kesetiaan. Mereka dipertemukan kembali dalam damai dan keabadian. Mereka bersatu dalam haribaan surga Tuhan.

'Aku senang mengenalmu, Kek. Mengenalmu dalam sosok yang begitu tegar dan setia. Semoga Tuhan selalu bersamamu dalam Kasih-Nya dan Berkat-Nya'

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga... Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerpen b. Inggris yang pernah saya resensi dengan berbagai adaptasi yang saya ubah!

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan membaca. Review! Just CLICK!


End file.
